starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Farxaa Units
A list of units used by the Farxaa. Ground Units Handler Automatons reminiscent of Terran spiders (War of the Worlds: Handling Machine) and equivalent to Drones, Probes and SCVs in terms of size. Handlers are machines that serve as the builders and gatherers of the Farxaa, and are responsible for the construction of Farxaa Strongholds and Energy Nodes as well as the collection of resources. They are equipped with light armor, a minor mitigation field, numerous arms capable of grasping and manipulating various objects, as well as a light, short-ranged "cutting beam" and minor levitation device. Fodder Lightly-armored machines that are about equal in size to an ordinary, unarmored Terran. Fodders perform more-or-less the exact role that their name implies: cannon-fodder for the Farxaa armies. These constructs are perhaps the most common creations to emerge from the Farxaa Synthesizer Vats, and are armed with a pair of light, short-ranged plasma guns. Fodders are the weakest but also the most expendable of the Farxaa arsenal, their armor is no better than a Zergling's, and their plasma weaponry is incapable of targeting aerial forces and is generally less potent than even the gauss rifles of Terran Marines. But like the Zergling, what they lack in terms of individual strength is more than made up for by their numbers, though the Farxaa are somewhat disadvantaged in that Fodders are created individually from their Synthesizers, rather than in pairs, although the Farxaa do have the advantage of possessing other means of assembling Fodders, sometimes even directly on the battlefield. Trooper The second most common entities to be assembled at the Farxaa Synthesizers. Troopers are larger and far more potent than their Fodder brethren, almost-equal in size and power to Terran Marauders and Protoss Zealots. Troopers possess a light mitigation field, medium infantry-grade armor and wrist-mounted rapid-fire plasma guns capable of targeting both aerial and ground targets. Autopsy and study of Trooper bodies by Terran scientists reveal that Troopers are not completely mechanical, but actually cybernetic clones, perhaps of the Farxaa race itself. Though they cannot be certain about the latter detail, as for all they know, Troopers might simply be an engineered species created to work for the Farxaa themselves. Cannoneer Larger and heavier than the standard Farxaa Troopers. Cannoneers are similar in size to Protoss Stalkers and Terran Hellions/Hellbats, and can be described as "anti-armor snipers". Cannoneers carry a powerful, long-ranged "railcannon" capable of hurling solid slugs at distances that almost equal those of Tempests and Siege Tanks. Like Troopers, Cannoneers also appear to be cybernetic in nature, as the destruction and autopsy of Cannoneers reveal a small body embedded within and linked to their giant, cannon-toting "exoskeletons". Fabricator Unusual constructs that stride across the battlefield on four legs, not unlike some Protoss machines. The Fabricator appears to function as some sort of engineer/support unit for the Farxaa armies. It is equipped with a "heat ray" that is most effective against smaller, lightly-armored targets and a series of arms and tools similar to those of the Handler machine. The main purpose of the Fabricator seems to be to collect the corpses and debris of friend and foe alike on the battlefield, and then, through a currently-unknown process, convert or reprocess the collected remains into materials that are then used to manufacture Fodders directly on the field. This is not the only purpose of the Fabricator, however, as it has also been witnessed repairing other Farxaa Machines on the field, much like how a Terran SCV repairs damaged vehicles. Abilities: *Salvaging (Passive) - Friendly and enemy ground units destroyed within a 10-range radius around the Fabricator leave behind a "salvageable corpse" for the Fabricator to collect. *Salvage Debris (Autocast) - The Fabricator automatically collects a salvageable corpse near it and turns it into a "charge", the Fabricator can store up to eight of these charges, and the number of charges each corpse provides is equivalent to its size in a transport. *Fabricate Fodder (Autocast) - The Fabricator expends one charge to construct a Fodder, the Fodder takes 8 seconds to construct and can be constructed on the move. It automatically spawns in an area right next to the Fabricator after being constructed. *Repair (Autocast) - A short-ranged repair ability that expends energy, similar to the (Wings of Liberty) Science Vessel's. Harvester A heavily-armed and heavily-armored three-legged war machine (War of the Worlds: Fighting Machine), the Harvester is a engine of destruction, somewhat like a more combat-oriented version of the Fabricator, that provides heavy support for Farxaa forces on the battlefield, but it is also named for its other prominent task: harvesting corpses and debris on the battlefield (and in the case of a Farxaa attack on one Terran planet: live Terran civilians in urban areas) for resources with which to fuel the Farxaa war effort. The Harvester is armed with a heavy plasma beam, similar to the Fabricator's heat ray, but more powerful and capable of destroying heavier armor with greater ease. The Harvester also possesses a set of manipulator arms similar to the Handler's and Fabricator's, and it uses these arms to grasp and collect debris and feed it into a squid-like "maw" between its legs, presumably leading into a "processor" or "convert" that turns the harvested material into resources for the Farxaa army. Abilities: *Salvaging (Passive) - Friendly and enemy ground units destroyed within a 10-range radius around the Harvester leave behind a salvageable corpse for the Fabricator to collect. *Harvest (Autocast) - The Harvester automatically collects a salvageable corpse (or attacks a Terran Civilian) near it and turns it into resources, the amount of resources gained is equivalent to 15% of the unit's original resource value/cost. Bombardier Recluse Air Units Saucer Compiler Phantasm Annihilator revamping... coming soon... Category:Hrocc